Francis
Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion," a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. In official media, he can usually be seen wielding either the Pump Shotgun or the Auto Shotgun. Francis, along with Zoey and Louis, appears in Left 4 Dead 2 in the downloadable campaign The Passing as they meet with the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors. Nick and Francis bicker with each other a lot due to their brash natures, although Rochelle finds herself strangely attracted to him. Francis' facial features are portrayed by Taylor Knox and he is voiced by Vince Valenzuela. Official Description Background At one point, Francis was employed by the shipping company Hersch but was presumably fired after assaulting a man. Francis attempted to steal a flat-screen television two days after first Infection. When he is caught, his claim that he is a cop gathering evidence for a crime is not taken seriously. He is next shown in a bar boasting to his friends about why he is going to jail. When one of his friends reveals to him that Pennsylvania jails do not allow conjugal visits, Francis says he "better not waste any more time" and heads into the bar's back room with a young woman named Sandra. Francis and Sandra begin kissing in the back room when she gets sick on his vest. He almost leaves, but she convinces him to stay and then promptly bites him. She is about to attack him when Francis's paranoid friend, Duke, shoots her. Realizing that this is no ordinary flu and that most people cannot be considered human anymore, Francis realizes the possibilities of the lawlessness the outbreak has brought, and has Duke and Danny lug a jukebox to the roof where he grabs a shotgun to begin picking off Infected one by one. Relationships with other Survivors Of the four original Survivors, Francis is the most cocky and insulting. Dream sequences and dialog in the third and fourth episodes of The Sacrifice comic provide evidence that Francis has a well-developed alpha-male self-image (e.g. he gets the girls, his cronies obey his instructions to carry a jukebox to the roof and he sees himself as the island chief who the other survivors obey and serve). *'Bill: '''Francis and Bill tease each other a lot. On some occasions he flat-out insults him ("We got a helpless old man with us!") and often makes sarcastic retorts to his comments ("Don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."). Francis also shows that he would rather live and let Bill die ("Bill, let me see your health pack. I just want to look at it.") Bill is quick to let Francis know that the feeling is mutual, and dislikes his pessimistic and rude attitude. The arguing and teasing is likely just joking around between the two; if Bill dies, Francis is quite shaken up. It is not known whether it is because he cares for Bill or if he is disturbed at the nature of his death. There is a noticeable change in tone when he talks about losing Bill in The Passing, and he hated the idea of lowering the bridge when Bill was the one who gave his life to raise it, hinting that he had a large amount of respect for him. *'Louis:' Francis doesn't seem to talk to Louis much, but when he does, it is mostly in form of sarcasm and insults. Francis dislikes Louis' optimistic outlook on The Infection and perhaps the way Louis perceives Francis himself. Francis' deep-seated alpha-male contempt for Louis is revealed during his dream sequence (refer The Sacrifice comic, episode 3) when his subconscious mind exiles Louis to a separate island from whence he vainly calls out to the beer girls to come and join him there. When Francis does throw out a sarcastic remark directed at Louis, he either doesn't get the gist of it, turns it back on Francis or breaks from his kindly attitude to give Francis a barbed rejoinder ("Francis, you can take your mustache, your vest, and your chaps, and go find yourself a parade!"). They are also known to bicker about whether the Infected are zombies or vampires. If it comes to Louis' death, Francis is quite shaken and, while he does make a joke about his profession ("The manager's down for the count,"), he also says that Louis had started to grow on him ("Shit! I was just starting to like that guy" and "Damn it...he didn't deserve this."). However, his core relationship with Louis is defined by Francis' ruthless and self-serving side of his personality and the generally low regard he has of Louis both as a person and as a combatant. This is most in evidence when Louis is incapacitated outside the safe room, in which moments Francis is not above abandoning Louis and passing it off as if it were a unanimous team decision. In The Sacrifice comic, when Louis gives up after the bridge stops and says he has a bad feeling, Francis tells Louis that they've survivied worse in an attempt to convince Louis (unsuccessfully) that they will survive. This hints that while Francis might not show it, he cares about Louis, or at least his state of mind. *'Zoey: In beta testing, Zoey and Francis were to share some sort of affection towards each other, but this was cut. Nonetheless, Francis seems to like Zoey more than the other Survivors, and shows extreme sadness if she dies. Zoey isn't as keen on Francis as she was originally intended to be, but they still get along well. At the start of Crash Course, Francis is fairly annoyed at Zoey for causing them to crash-land as a result of her deliberately shooting their infected helicopter pilot in mid-flight. Thereafter during The Alleys, he directs pointed comments to her over this incident. Nevertheless, they still crack jokes together and Francis eventually warms up and puts the episode behind him. *Coach: Francis doesn't have much interaction with Coach, but he does at first believe Coach to be Rochelle's father. This amuses Rochelle, but insults Coach somewhat, since he is only 15 years older than Rochelle. *Ellis: Francis and Ellis get along well. They both have a mutual belief that the presence of "real" zombies means that there must also be vampires, werewolves, mummies, and aliens around. ("Yeah, yeah! That's what I've been saying!")dlc1_c6m1_initialmeeting43.wav Their only conflict comes over Jimmy Gibbs Junior, who Francis believes either to be a man or dog who sold tacos. ("You mean this car used to belong to the...taco dog?")dlc1_c6m3_finalechat41.wav Ellis will get angry with Francis over this. Francis also hates Ellis' hat, but laughs as if it was a joke.dlc1_c6m3_l4d1finalebridgerun06.wav *Nick: Nick and Francis seem to completely hate each other. At the start of The Riverbank, if Francis is present, Nick refers to him as a "greasy monkey" while Francis calls him "Suit" or "Colonel Sanders" in turn. However, the line "Brother, that's what I'm trying to tell ya. We can't get this thing down ourselves. You have to get to the other side," won't lead to an argument between them. He occasionally compares Nick to a Witch because of his complaining throughout the campaign"Witch! Oh sorry, I got confused by all your crying." Despite their distaste for one another, Francis wishes Nick good luck and calls him a brother upon Nick's departure ("Nick! Good luck, my brother."). This is probably because Francis and Nick share a common affiliation to a gang or group, as Nick's ring and Francis' right shoulder tattoo share the same symbol. It's hinted that they knew each other in certain dialogue, too. Also, due to their abrasive natures, it is possible their supposed hostility towards each other may have no real hatred at all. *Rochelle:' Through the events of The Passing, Francis becomes infatuated with Rochelle, going so far as call her his "lovely little angel" and sob at her departure. He might also cry out "I love you, Ro!" as they drive away. He compliments her taste in music when commenting on her shirt, referring to Depeche Mode as "classy." He becomes even more infatuated with her after realizing that she "hates things, too," including his vest, which turns him off completely. Hatred of Everything Francis is notable for often contextually exclaiming how he hates something. Why Francis hates almost everything is unknown, but it can be assumed that it has something to do with his past of being an outlaw. Among the things Francis hates: |} When asked by Bill if there's anything he ''doesn't hate, he replies "You know what I don't hate? I don't hate vests."WorldSmallTown0513.wav In Crash Course, Francis states that he loves lasagna, and when Zoey walks past the steam pipe and sarcastically moans, "I love steam," he mutters, "Yeah.... Steam's all right, I guess."This is a reference of Valve's gaming software, also called Steam. In the same level, the crash leaves him so dazed that he blurts out "I love helicopters!"dlc2intro20.wavraising genuine concern for his mental health before he snaps out of it. From the tone of his voice, his statement that he loves helicopters may also be sarcasm that the other Survivors don't pick up on. During The Passing, Francis states, "I love that car!"dlc1_c6m3_l4d1finalecinematic03.wav referring to Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car. Despite the fact that he hates cops, he often claims he is one when attempting to call a Rescue Vehicle, the Church Guy (who said he didn't sound like one), or when talking to the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors, where he claims that him, Zoey and Louis are all cops (Nick, however, sees through this ruse), even yelling to the new Survivors who are escaping from the Port that they were cops. It is also pretty obvious that he does not hate Rochelle. Quotes and Captions See: Francis/Quotes and Captions Behind the Scenes Originally, Francis was depicted as overweight and had long hair. Notes * Francis has the Lambda logo from the Half-Life series cut into his hair as an Easter egg which appears in almost every game that Valve has developed; upon further inspection, however, it appears to be a scar. * The quote "Groovy," which Francis says occasionally when picking up an Auto Shotgun, could be a reference to the cult horror film Evil Dead II. It may also be a reference to the Duke Nukem series, because when Duke Nukem sometimes picks up a gun, he will say "Groovy." This was put in the Duke Nukem games as a reference to Evil Dead II as well. * One of Francis' arm tattoos appears to show The Star of Chaos, a recurring symbol in the Warhammer ''franchise and Chaos magic. * Under the Star of Chaos tattoo is a visible portrait of the outlaw Jesse James. * In the game files, Francis is called "biker." * Each of the ''Left 4 Dead Survivors agree with at least one thing Francis dislikes, even if it is mockingly: * In The Sacrifice, Francis may mention he has "Insulaphobia," a fear of islands. However, no such condition has ever been recorded. Additionally, in The Sacrifice comic, Francis dreams about being on an island, which he comments he doesn't hate. * During The Sacrifice, in the starting safe room of Port Finale, Francis may state that he is against the island plan. In response Bill says, "They're defensible, Francis. As far as we know, zombies can't swim." After that, Francis will grumble, "They're not the only ones," which hints that Francis can't swim either and Louis will offer to "...teach you how to swim..." when they make it to The Keys. * During The Sacrifice, in the starting safe room of Port Finale, you will see graffiti mentioning "The Angels of Death" by the safe room door. Underneath that are drawings of 8 skulls. If you look carefully on the lower left side of Francis's neck, you will see a tattoo with those same skulls. This could be a reference to the gang he used to hang out with before the infection, as shown in The Sacrifice comic. Gallery File:Franie2.jpg|Head shot of Francis. File:Picture3.jpg|Concept art of beta Francis. francis_i_hate_different_small.png|Picture for the Mac version of Left 4 Dead. File:Taylor knox m.jpg|Francis' face model, Taylor Knox. headshot_4.jpg|Vince Valenzuela, Francis' voice actor. L4dpg23Francis.jpg|Francis as he appears in-comic References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead